charbythevampiratefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Amy Of Darkness
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Charby the Vampirate Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Charby's hates Could you add that Charby hates to be mistaken for a girl and will violently butcher anyone who does so. Locking up Bojo's page and expanding Crispo's page Bojo's page needs to be locked to prevent any more unwanted editing too it. Also Crispo has also been mistaken for a girl which he despises. Ames! I think that there needs to be more Manny in my life.... When's his next story arc? Chuckee (talk) 22:52, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Chuckee Why, thank you! I do have an inbred knack for sounding extremely pompous sometimes. =P Honestly, I think I never really paid attention the the fact that there is a CTV wiki, until I was trying to describe Alps to one of my friends and couldn't find it in the comic (I could've sworn you explained it all to us somewhere...) so I googled Yiska + Amelius and the wiki came up but not a Yiska page, which I immediately realized was something that needed remediation, and I did it, because that's how obsessive I am. As an end note: I love Mannicky! I admit to being somewhat jealous of the fact that you get to see more of him than me, but I won't begrudge you your most squeeable character... I'd rather urge you to spend more time with him, so that we get to see him more often, but that just seems selfish, too... Anyway, can't wait for the next UIU and CTV updates! Chuckee (talk) 02:52, October 3, 2012 (UTC)